


vulnerability

by QF98 (quartzfarmer)



Series: if we want the rewards of being little (we must submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Caregiver Georgie, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Little Jon, Non-Sexual Age Play, jon submits to the mortifying ordeal of being known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzfarmer/pseuds/QF98
Summary: It’s silly! He knows Georgie does this with other people- has  watched  her do this with someone else, but he’s still afraid of rejection. Is he supposed to come right out and say ‘I think I’m curious about age play?’
Relationships: ((in their uni days)), Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: if we want the rewards of being little (we must submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to all the little jon writers of the fandom especially twilly!  
> this takes place in fall of 2006 while jon is 19 and georgie is 20

Over the past few months Georgie has been extremely patient with Jon as he learns to balance his repulsion towards sex with his curiosities about kink. He thought he had run out of shame after he had admitted to finding a full bladder enjoyable, but how does one suggest something like _this_ to their partner? Jon pushes his palms into his eyes to see the flashes of color it brings. It’s silly! He knows Georgie does this with other people- has _watched_ her do this with someone else, but he’s still afraid of rejection. Is he supposed to come right out and say ‘I think I’m curious about age play?’ And honestly, it’s not the oddest thing he’s done with Georgie, but Jon doesn’t think he can get those two words out of his mouth without combusting, so instead he opts for: “Do you remember when you… babysat? Three weeks ago?” Jon is pointedly looking past Georgie instead of at her and his face feels hot with… not embarrassment per say, just intense vulnerability.

Georgie hums, “For Stephan? Of course, why do you-” she falters, looks up from whatever homework she was doing, “Oh. Do you want to...?” She lets the rest of the question linger in the air.

Jon nods, “I think so, yes. I haven’t been able to get it out of my head. I don’t even know if I’m capable of… that, but I want to feel- feel safe like that..” Oh, god, what is he doing? He can’t do this. Can’t just- he can't give up control like this. “I trust you.”

Georgie takes a deep breath, “Okay. We’ll have to discuss some stuff, your preferences. I can make a list of questions to ask you. I do have to finish this paper first, though.”

He nods again, keeps nodding, “Yes. Right. Of course. I just wanted to inform you and-”

“Whoa, pause.” She interrupts, “Everything is fine, I am not upset with you at all. I am glad that you decided to let me know. The only reason I am not going to talk with you more about this right now is that I have a paper due tomorrow morning at 7:30 and I would like to finish it at a reasonable hour.”

“Oh.” Jon feels the tension in his body loosen, “Thank you. I’ll leave you to it?”

“Yeah. We can talk over take away tomorrow, alright?”

* * *

Dinner both cannot come fast enough and is hurtling toward him at light speed. Jon is sitting at the table, leg bouncing, picking at his cuticles, while Georgie is paying the delivery girl. Jon has a serving spoon in hand before the food is even set down. “Did you make the list?” Jon asks. He’s popping open containers: noodles, rice, meat.

Georgie pulls a folded up sheet of note book paper from her pocket, “I have it. Slow down so you don’t spill and I’ll read it off.” She waits for him to settle, “I know you haven’t done anything like this before, we discussed that before Stephan came over, so what made you want to try?"

"I was, ah..." Jon rubs the back of his neck, "I guess I was jealous. Of the attention you were giving Stephan while he was over." he takes a deep breath, "I lied while he was over. I said I got an email from one of the students I'm tutoring and had to meet with them for a bit, but that was a lie. I just felt upset and- and _angry_ and I had to take a walk to calm down." Jon is tilting the metal spoon one way, then the other, watching the light reflect on it.

"Oh." Georgie extends her hand and Jon sets down the spoon he's still fiddling with and reaches out to grasp it, "Look at me for a sec?" Jon does, "Jon, I am extremely proud of you for recognizing that you needed space instead of forcing yourself to stay, alright? And I'm sorry that I didn't realize you were so affected by it. You are always aloud to leave or take a break, yeah?"

Jon swallows hard, "Mmhmm."

She gives his hand a squeeze before letting go and grabbing her fork. "My next question was going to be about age range, but if you were jealous of Stephan you're probably around that age?” Jon shrugs, ending eye contact as he breaks apart the disposable chopsticks that came with the food. Georgie takes that as her cue to stop mentioning Stephan. “Right then, we can do some different activities and see how you feel. Do you know how you would want to act? You saw some brats at the last party we went to, you could act out, throw a bit of a wobbler and I could make you sit in the naughty corner-” She sees Jon’s face scrunch up, “Or. You could be sweet, let me cuddle you and tell you how good you are?”

Averting his eyes, Jon mumbles, “I’d prefer to be good.”

“You already are.” Georgie mixes her food together in the middle of her plate, she eats with a fork because she doesn’t have the patience Jon does. She can tell Jon is struggling with that small bit of praise, so she takes mercy on him to ask, “What do you want me to be while you’re little? A parental figure? Babysitter? Cool aunt?”

“Absolutely not a parental figure. I refuse to call you ‘mummy’, and I don’t think I want to be punished as a part of this. We can try babysitter and see if it works out?”

Georgie nods, “That’s fine. You said you don’t want to be punished. Is there any other stuff you’d like to avoid?”

Jon clears his throat, “I know we’ve done some, ah, bathroom control before and I definitely enjoyed it, but I’m not interested in incorporating that into this.”

“That’s fine. What’s your opinion on toys?”

“Oh, I-" Jon looks contemplative, "I know I have a few stuffed animals in my room, and you've seen my tamagotchi collection. I may end up, ah... too young to have the patience for those."

Georgie makes a mental note to pick up a few cheap toys at the shops next time she goes. “Okay, I’d like to use the traffic light system while we do this so you have the option to be a little fussy and I won’t worry that you aren’t enjoying yourself. Is that alright?”

Jon nods. “We’re both free tomorrow, I think. Would that be too soon to try this out?”

“I’d love nothing more than to spend the day watching you be adorable. I’ll need to run by the shops to pick up lunch," ' _and toys!_ ' she thinks excitedly, "but after that you will have my undivided attention.”


End file.
